Lokus
}} |flags = |modelname = lokus |handlingname = LOKUS |textlabelname = LOKUS |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Emperor Lokus is a four-door sedan available in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Lokus resembles a second generation , with headlights resembling those of the , and a split grille design reminiscent of some Nissan models. The taillights resemble those of the . The vehicle also appears to have some design cues from the . Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Lokus is a rear-wheel drive saloon powered by a low-range V8, coupled with a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. Acceleration could be described as leisurely; the Lokus takes a relatively long time to reach high speeds. Its top speed is not exactly incredible either. Needless to say, it is unfit for racing. The steering has no real feel to it; the Lokus is quite happy vaguely ambling left-ish or right-ish, but as a performance car it is not. The suspension is firm but not sharp, thus the comfort of the ride is compromised and a hint of understeer at high speeds is apparent. Braking is well below average, although ABS is available. In the event of a crash, the Lokus does not fare well; the Lokus cannot sustain much damage before becoming undrivable. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Image Gallery Lokus-GTAIV-Entourage.jpeg|The Blue/Black Shade Lokus, obtained from Entourage. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Entourage - Under Jon Gravelli's order, Niko has to meet the politician Bobby Jefferson and his entourage at Grand Easton Terminal and escort him to City Hall. Niko will be driving Mr. Jefferson to his speech in the central car in a three-car convoy, which are made up of three black Lokuses. *Meltdown - A Lokus serves as a getaway vehicle for Luca Silvestri and his crew, while Niko pursues them in a stolen Banshee, in order to recover Ray's diamonds. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Lokus is a rather rare vehicle, it will take a long time to find the vehicle, but, it is seen in two missions in the story. *The Lokus will spawn if the player drives a Pinnacle in Dukes. *The Lokus spawns in multiplayer traffic, and is much more common than its Singleplayer version. *Commonly seen around northern Bohan, mainly around Fortside and Boulevard. *Three Loki appear during the mission Entourage. One has a standard black colour, one is a red shade and the other one is a blue shade. Pass or fail the mission to obtain the cars. *In the mission Meltdown, a grey/silver lustered with red Lokus appears as a getaway vehicle for Luca Silvestri, Johnny Barbosa and Joseph DiLeo. When they crash into Middle Park, take the car. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After completing Stevie's text message car thefts, the Lokus can be sold in his garage for $1,300. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Lokus is a German word for "toilet". *The default radio station in the Lokus is Vladivostok FM. *Lokus' in Biology is the name of the special place in the chromosome where gens were located. *The LS350 badging on the Lokus is a spoof of the GS350 on the Lexus. *On its badge, instead of being spelled "Emperor", it is misspelled "Emporer". Navigation }} de:Lokus (IV) es:Lokus fr:Lokus pl:Lokus pt:Lokus ru:Lokus sv:Lokus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sedans Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Emperor